<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blink by gold_0n_ice (gold_on_ice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248416">Blink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice'>gold_0n_ice (gold_on_ice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 tons de Todoroki &amp; Bakugou [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, OTPtober, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se ver uma dessas estátuas, cuidado! E não pisque!</p><p>|| bktd/tdbk otptober challenge — day 28: alt timeline ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 tons de Todoroki &amp; Bakugou [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>É, gente, eu fiz mais um AU de Doctor Who, eu não vou esquecer essa série nunca!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— O cemitério… outra vez? — Shouto murmurou para si mesmo, olhando em volta, e então, com a voz mais alta, quando se deu conta que estavam todos ali, todos exceto… — Bakugou! Onde está o Bakugou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desespero começou a agarrar-se ao seu coração e, quando se virou, Shouto viu-se diante da estátua alada com dentes e garras afiados, o início do problema e, ao que tudo indicava, o fim dele também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se ver uma dessas estátuas, cuidado! E não pisque!” Ele se lembrou vagamente do conselho daquele estrangeiro engraçado, e manteve seus olhos fixos na criatura. Agora sabia exatamente como Aizawa-sensei se sentia quando usava sua habilidade, e como era horrível, ele queria </span>
  <em>
    <span>tanto</span>
  </em>
  <span> ceder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakugou… Onde ele estava?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As vozes estavam sendo todas filtradas, escorrendo por algum ralo desconhecido de sua mente, não conseguia mais ouvir, seu único fio de raciocínio estava voltado na ínfima possibilidade de que se fizesse aquilo, se ele fechasse os olhos, seria enviado para o lugar onde Bakugou estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nunca teve a oportunidade de lhe falar sobre seus sentimentos, estiveram sempre rodeando um ao outro, mas nunca o momento era o certo — quem sabe agora seria, com sorte ele seria enviado para o mesmo lugar, para a mesma linha temporal, embora as possibilidades fossem infinitas e, desde criança, a sorte nunca tivesse caminhado ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fosse como fosse, precisaria arriscar e estava inclinado a fazê-lo, mesmo que tivesse que deixar, bem, tudo — absolutamente tudo — para trás. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Midoriya estava movendo os lábios a milhas e milhas por segundo, Shouto não estava ouvindo um som sequer. A estátua monstruosa estava a espreita do primeiro fracasso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouto deu um passo à frente, finalmente o som voltou ao primeiro plano de sua mente, com a dolorosa realização de que Midoriya estava gritando o seu nome. Ele levantou a mão, pedindo para que o amigo se calasse por um segundo e abriu um de seus raros sorrisos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está tudo bem, eu vou encontrá-lo, a estátua vai me mandar de volta e eu estarei com ele — assegurou, demonstrando mais confiança do que realmente sentia. — Vai ficar tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todoroki, não!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O mesclado respirou fundo e encarou o seu oponente, aceitando seu destino e selando-o ao fechar os olhos, encontrando alívio para as pupilas ressecadas, uma leve ardência, antes de tudo sair de foco, sentindo-se arrastado por um vórtex que parecia sugá-lo como se fosse uma mera partícula de sujeira em um aspirador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um segundo, era como se ele não fosse mais matéria, não houvesse mais corpo, desintegrado e espalhado pelo espaço-tempo como pó — era quase poético, retornar ao pó de onde viera, ou assim pensava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele acordou em um parque, como um mendigo, com roupas fora da época, o que fazia com que as pessoas passando o olhassem em um misto de piedade e medo; uma mulher torceu o nariz em desprezo e desviou, um homem de chapéu atirou um tostão em sua direção sem olhá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakugou.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha que encontrá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, pavê de merda. — Shouto congelou em seus movimentos, palmas plantadas no chão e olhando fixamente para o concreto, sem ousar olhar para cima por longos, longos instantes, com medo de que aquilo fosse apenas a sua imaginação lhe pregando uma peça. — O gato comeu a sua língua?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando ergueu a cabeça, Shouto mergulhou naquele mar escarlate que jamais poderia esquecer, uma mão estava estendida em sua direção, luvas de couro e vestido ao caráter da época, e ele sorria, daquele jeito pretensioso de sempre, jovial e belo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele segurou a mão com firmeza, levantando-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antes que Bakugou pudesse abrir a boca para fazer qualquer outro comentário espertinho, Shouto se jogou contra ele e segurou seu rosto, beijando-o com toda a intenção de anos de sentimentos reprimidos. O loiro abandonou um som surpreso do fundo de sua garganta e o segurou firme pela cintura, retribuindo o beijo, como se sempre soubesse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Já é dia 28 e só faltam mais duas fanfics pra acabar o desafio! (É, eu não tive energia pra fazer o dia 31 que o tema era livre) </p><p>Se você está aqui pela primeira vez ou não conhece minhas outras histórias, mas gostou dessa, talvez você também possa gostar dessas outras duas:</p><p>Stuck In Reverse</p><p>Do You Ever Wish You Could Just Restart?</p><p>Whew! Chegamos até aqui e eu nem acredito! Agradeço a todos que ficaram favoritando, lendo e os que comentaram eventualmente nas histórias também, deixarei o textão pra última fanfic do otptober, haha ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>